Very Invisible
by Ellie Slaughter
Summary: "You made me promise on your tears to never leave you, and I haven't. I'm right here. You can't shake me off." I said to her. She just shook her head...Short and sweet, One-shot. Update: Prequel added instead of a separate story.
1. Very Invisible

Authors Note: So, this is just a little one shot that I came up with but I had in my head for a while but with different people. So here it is and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Very Invisible

One-Shot

_"Sometimes we can be selfish and so can God, but in the end, we're all selfish."_

_-Anonymous._

_

* * *

_

I walked in her room like I do every night. Just checking up on her as I would like to call it. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, as if she was an angel sent by the Gods. I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her. Her breathing steady, her eyelids closed, her lips agape slightly, and curled up in a fetus position. I got up and walked around in her room. Pictures of us on her nightstand and walls. I smiled at the memories of us.

I remember two years ago when she broke down and cried to me about how she couldn't be alone and how she needed me to breathe. I vowed to her that I wouldn't leave her side and I haven't, but somehow she thinks I did. She told me that she never wanted to be alone. I just looked at her that day like she was crazy. Then she made me promise on her tears that same night to never be without my voice in her ears. I didn't want to leave her that day, not then. I kept searching for her but it seemed as though I got lost trying to find her again.

Well, I found my way back.

I looked down at her and her sleeping figure. I bent down.

"You'll never be alone again." I whispered in her ear. She stirred in her sleep and I stood up straight and just stood there to see if she'll awake. I watched the nights go by and watched her sleep; and the things I learned to love, are starting to wither. I ran my fingers through my hair and spoke aloud to no one in particular. "Isn't that what you wanted?" She stirred again as if she felt my presence but was trying to shake me off. I heard her mumble in her sleep.

"Duncan." She tossed and turn and all I did was just stand there, watching her.

"I'm right here with you." I said again. She tossed even more. Then she shot up in her sleep. She does that a lot when I come and see her. She has these weird nightmares. I wish they'll stop. She was in a cold sweat and then she looked around frantically. Then she called out.

"Is anyone there?!" I didn't move. I didn't speak. I just closed my eyes and then sighed.

"Courtney." I said slowly.

"Who said that!?" She yelled. She clasped her hands to her ears and chanted to herself. "You're hearing things. No one's here. You're alone." Over and over again she chanted.

"You can't shake me off. Why are you trying so hard to shake me off? I know you feel me. Stop playing around, you know you're not alone." I said with slight irritation and then she started crying. She clutched her hands tighter to her ears. Then she muttered over again.

"I'm going crazy. I'm hearing his voice." She said and rocked back and forth. I sat down on her bed next to her and watched her rock back and forth. I lowered my head down slightly. Then I started to speak again.

"Remember some time ago when I tried to be as thick as the world. Then you called my name just to see. I responded but then you didn't reply. I guess I didn't yell loud enough. Or, I guess I wasn't real enough. I came back down to stay with you even if you don't know." She shook her head and yelled louder.

"This isn't real. He died two years ago." She yelled. I got up and watched her. I stayed silent for five minutes and she slowly took her hands off her ears and calmed. She laid back down and closed her eyes. I guess I'm too weightless. I bent down and pecked her cheek. Then I went in the back of her room and sat down on a nearby chair. In the dark depths of her room, I watch her like I have done for so many nights.

"I tried, I swear I tried. My heart doesn't beat like it used to. There's no solid ground under my feet. Now all I can be is the voice in the dark, the freezing cold in your heart that you thought died with me. I made a promise to you and I haven't broke it. I'll be right next to you, you'll never be alone again... Never again. I said more to myself than to her. I'm determined to call her bluff. But for now, I'll keep and eye on the world from so many thousands of feet off the ground. From my home up in the clouds, I'll be towering over your head." I whispered quietly.

I walked to her. I didn't want to scare her anymore. So I didn't speak. I guess there's no more for me to do tonight.

I guess I'll go home now.

* * *

Well did you all like it? I personally like this a lot! Also, this is my first oneshot! Yay! I wanted to make it short and sweet. I think one-shots should be short for some reason. Anyways, did you all get it? Well if you didn't, here is the basic summary.

Duncan died two years ago. While he died Courtney asked him to never leave her. He heard that promise and now he is by her side as a ghost. She feels him but she thinks she's going crazy. So she denies that she can feel him. He's telling her that you can feel me, don't be so stupid. She is going crazy because she still hears his voice. So, Duncan stops and is basically telling her that he tred to be real, be human. All he can do is just be that love that died in her heart and that he'll never leave her.

So, I hope that helped you all some. Review!


	2. The Whisper War

Author's Note: Hello once again. I was debating weather or not to post this one up, but I couldn't help it. So, without further ado. For your informational purposes, this is the Prequel to Very Invisible (which is a story that I made a year ago. So, if you haven't read it, you don't need to, but it's recommended).

_March 3, 2011: I've decided to add this on to Very Invisible instead of having a separate link. I think it would be better that way._

* * *

The Whisper War

_"And I don't know why I breathe, it's taking too long for me. Can we speed up this process, please?"_

_-Jonny Craig_

_

* * *

_

I sat down on my block leather sofa in the middle of my living room. Dressed clad in the pajama set that I woke up in the middle of the night. It's quiet, where I sit. I used to be able to hear the people outside going on about their day. Now, all I hear is silence... And it kills me. It scares me. It taunts me. In a bitter whisper it makes a mockery of me. It's slow, deep, voice talks to me. And I can't escape it. In the darkness of my room, it creeps on me. And it whispers to me softly all the words he used to say and I can't take it.

My insomniac eyes are bloodshot and bags sinfully graces the flesh under my onyx orbs. I can't sleep at night. I toss and turn. Not even sleeping pills take the pain away, take away the sleepless nights that pass by like days. I sit on my sofa, in a lotus position, numb. I can't even possess to feel. I feel like I'm still alive when I could have died. I could have followed _him_. I stare blankly at the insipid wall across from me. How do I feel?

It's too quiet.

And it's becoming hard to breathe. I'm scared when I don't hear people outside being merry and they're inside their houses sleeping a peaceful slumber, one I should be doing. I'm terrified when I'm not burying myself in my work. When I don't have something to distract me from the whispers. I slowly bring my hands together on my knees and clench my fists. I turn my head to the clock on the wall as it reads 3:45 am. My eyes are starting to grow heavy and they threaten to close and succumb to the sleep I'm desperately trying to overcome.

Giving up on the fight against sleep, I make my way to my room and carefully lay down in my bed. I stare into the abyss of my room. I'm thankful for the darkness that surrounds my room, the pictures of us around our-my room are too much to bare. And at the thought of picturing us together how we used to be brings me to tears. My eyes start to burn with the need for the unshed tears to make their downfall.

And I cry.

The tears start to pool on my pillow and I can feel the wetness of the pillow on my cheek. Along comes with the tears, a broken sob leaves my mouth.

And I breakdown.

Then I can hear the whisper. In it's beautifully, broken, bitter whisper. It calls for me. As I feign sleep, it still calls me. I shake my head slowly, all the while muttering a low: No. The whisper continues it's beckon for me.

"No, no, no," I cried, and I cried. I clamped my hands over my ears to block the voices. The softness of the voice was trying to make a fool of me. It sounded just like _him_. But, I knew it was a lie. Because he, was dead. He died two years ago. Duncan died and left me two years ago.

And it continues. The melancholy whisper, the taunting, the mocking. I sat up and shook my head vigorously.

"Shut up! Just _shut up!_" I yelled. I'm going crazy all over again. Every night. Every hour of the night. I can't escape it. It follows me. I shake my head repeatedly, over and over. Tears freefalling. My heart racing. My heart started feeling heavy and my palms, sweaty. My breathing harbored. My mind, a jumbled mess. The sobs wracked my body, leaving me dry heaving on nothing. I couldn't compose myself. My tears went haywire. My body going through compulsions. I shook my head and looked up at the darkness of my room. I turned towards the voices and I shot my finger at it, pointing.

"Just _shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" _I yelled. I thrashed. My finger drooped down to my side and I held my head down. My tears making a puddle on the smoothness of my legs.

"Make it stop," I whined. "Just leave me alone...," my voice broke, "Please."

And the whispers grew louder and it spoke to me.

_"Don't shake me off. I'm right here... I love you." _It spoke.

"No, you're not," I hiccuped. "_him_."

And I wept.

I clutched my ears tighter and closed my eyes and slowly rocked back and forth. This isn't real. He isn't real. It's a dream. It's all a dream. Soon, the whisper war will be over. Soon. I continued to rock for another five minutes and once when I thought it stopped, it whispered one last thing in my ear.

"_Goodnight."_ I clenched my eyes shut tighter together. Feigning sleep again. Once I was sure the whispers were gone, I fell into a dreamless slumber.

But, I knew it was there. Mocking me. Taunting me...

Whispering to me.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, this is my favorite story that I have written. This one is so self explanatory. So, I hope you all enjoyed. Remember that this is the Prequel to Very Invisible. I tried my hardest on this one because Very Invisible was once upon a time my favorite, but this stole its place. :)

So, without further ado, review!


End file.
